Tus ojos lo dicen todo, Hinata
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Al transmitir esa devoción por la que eres capaz, incluso, de tragarte palabras de amor
1. I

**Tus ojos lo dicen todo, Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia original de Naruto pertenecen a Misashi Kishimoto y a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio

**Summary:** Tus ojos lo dicen todo, Hinata, al transmitir esa devoción por la que eres capaz, incluso, de tragarte palabras de amor

**Notas del autor: **El nombre de esta nueva historia proviene, como sabe todo buen seguidor del NH, de uno de los diálogos del capítulo 559 del manga de Naruto. Este nuevo "proyecto" era algo que ya tenía pensado desde hacía ya un buen rato pero que no tenía un nombre adecuado, hasta ahora. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí al momento de escribirlo.

**¡Ojo! Advertencia:** Esto es azúcar y miel sobre hojuelas, y hay una gran posibilidad de que adquieras diabetes después de leer. Estas advertido, no me hago responsable.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**I**

"_Amar es el más poderoso hechizo para ser amado"_

**Baltasar Gracián**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.**

Hinata ¡Hay Hinata! ¿Qué haces ahí de pie, muda y sonrojada? Muchos dirían que planeas hacerte uno con el entorno, fundirte en la pared blanca y hacer de tu existencia no más que un simple adorno, como la maceta de la esquina o las sillas esparcidas por el recién construido hospital. Pero no es así, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, cualquiera que te conoce bien se daría cuenta del porque de tu presencia en ese lugar. Una razón que lleva nombre y apellido, pero, Hinata ¿No habías ya superado esa etapa de tartamudeos, nerviosismo y excesivos sonrojos? ¡Oh, pero estas enamorada! ¿Verdad? Esa etapa nunca se ira del todo.

Te balanceas sobre tus puntas y acercas a tu pecho la bolsa de papel que contiene aquel ramen de miso que tanto le gusta a él. La comida del hospital no es muy buena, lo sabes por experiencia, aunque prefieres no pensar en eso. Así que solo sonríes y te dices que está bien el sentir tus piernas como si de gelatina se tratarán, lo vas a ver a él después de todo, pero te dices, también, que ya no puedes, ni debes, mantener el bajo (excesivamente bajo) perfil que habías tenido todos esos años. Es hora, es la hora de salir a su encuentro ya sin villanos de por medio. Valor, Hinata, valor. Lograste sobrevivir a la guerra, podrás con esto.

Inhalas y exhalas un par de veces antes de asentir con resolución. Te sientes emocionada y te preguntas que dirá el rubio jovenzuelo cuando te vea pero estas más que segura de que te mirara con aquellos profundos ojos azules que te han hipnotizado en más de una ocasión y luego te brindara una de esas enormes sonrisas suyas, tan picaras y llenas de frescura. ¡Hay, Hinata, pero que enamorada estas!

Caminas solo unos cuantos pasos más antes de llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación donde él se encuentra, levantas tu mano dispuesta a tocar pero nunca llegas hacerlo ¿verdad?

Parpadeas un par de veces al darte cuenta de que la puerta se encuentra entreabierta y que unas voces se escapan del interior. Voces, que has reconocido desde el primer momento y ahora te cuestionas el por qué no haces notar tu presencia y te quedas ahí, de pie, y con la mano en alto y un ramen de miso enfriándose contra tu pecho.

-"Un par de días más y podrás salir de aquí, Naruto"—La escuchas decir a _ella_ y sonríes ante tal noticia ya que no crees que el hospital sea un buen lugar en donde alguien como Naruto, tan vivaz, debiera estar.

-"Que bien, porque la comida de aquí es un asco ¡De veras!"—Exclama él y no puedes evitar soltar una risilla.

-"Naruto idiota"—Dice _ella_ con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y puedes saberlo porque ya en este punto miras a través del espacio que ha dejado la puerta. Piensas que te has de ver patética espiando de esa forma y te cuestionas, de nuevo, el porqué no haces notar tu presencia.

-"Uhmm ¿Y qué hay con el maestro Kakashi?"—Pregunta Naruto rascándose la mejilla, quizás incomodo por el repentino silencio que se produjo entre él y su amiga y compañera de equipo.

Sakura sonríe y se sienta en el borde de la cama a un lado del chico—"Lady Tsunade ha mandado a llamar por él, al parecer hacen falta maestros para los nuevos genin"—Naruto asiente en silencio

¿No es linda, Hinata, la imagen que dan aquellos dos jóvenes avergonzados por no saber que más decir? Sonríes con un extraña sensación en la boca del estomago mientras piensas sobre lo bella que se ve Sakura y lo especialmente adorable que luce Naruto con ese extraña mueca en su rostro. Son perfectos con su curiosa forma de demostrarse afecto, mira que golpear y ser golpeado no es algo que muchos consideren de lo más romántico. Naruto chilla, Sakura le regaña e Hinata sonríe con melancolía. Dentro de la habitación ambos jovencitos siguen en su singular charla, con roses ocasionales y sonrisas sinceras.

Sería imperdonable de tu parte el que intervinieras, Hinata. Lo sabes y te dices que lo mejor es volver sobre tus pasos. Y asientes con una sonrisa en los labios mientras retrocedes un par de pasos.

-"¿Hinata?"—Te llaman de pronto y vuelves la mirada.

-"H-Hola, Shizune"—Contestas a media voz y la miras con cierta vergüenza grabada en tu sonrosada cara. Ella te mira curiosa, entre sus manos lleva algunos documentos y su cabello, te das cuenta, ha crecido un poco.

-"Viniste a visitar a Naruto ¿Verdad?"—Te pregunta con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados. Tu cara se vuelve más roja y asientes muda. —"Él se alegrara de verte"—Dice Shizune y no puedes vitar emocionarte por eso—"Desde que despertó ha estado inquieto y preguntando por todos, el que sus amigos lo visiten lo ayuda a tranquilizarse un poco"

Asientes en silencio con una ligera mueca en tu rostro y una sensación de vacío en el estomago.

¿Recuerdas, Hinata, cuando las visitas al hospital se volvieron de pronto una parada más en tu rutina habitual? Claro que recuerdas y no puedes evitar sentir un escozor en los ojos. Había sido un largo mes en el cual Naruto había permanecido inconsciente y en el que tu corazón se sentía como si alguien lo apretara, estrujara y masacrara. El verlo ahí, quieto y pálido había sido más doloroso que cualquier herida de guerra. Cuando Lady Tsunade había dicho que él permanecería así hasta que lograra recuperarse por completo sentiste tu alma estremecer y rogaste por que el tiempo pasara pronto.

Si bien, tu y el resto de tu generación no habían presenciado la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke se habían enterado por Sakura y otros que si estuvieron presentes, de que había sido brutal, una batalla a muerte entre dos de los mejores shinobis del mundo ninja, cuyo final había sido ese, un amargo pero afortunado empate donde ambos habían quedado gravemente heridos casi acariciando la línea que separaba la vida de la muerte. Naruto había llevado su cuerpo al límite al liberar cada vez más grandes cantidades de chakra que le brindaba el Kyuubi con el único fin de poder liberar a Sasuke de esa cárcel llena de oscuridad y odio que él mismo se había impuesto.

Y quieres creer que Naruto lo logro ¿No es verdad Hinata? Ahora el Uchiha se encuentra de vuelta en Konoha, en una celda fuertemente custodiada recuperándose de los últimos signos de aquella cruda batalla. Pero en Konoha, al fin y al cabo ¿No?

Estas segura de que cuando Naruto salga del hospital lo primero que hará será ir a ver al que aún considera un hermano y luego, probablemente, alegara por él ante la Hokage. Y tú solo deseas poder estar a su lado pero te preguntas si será tu presencia necesaria, después de todo, Naruto ya tiene consigo a Sakura.

-"Hinata ¿Estás bien?"

Parpadeas un par de veces al darte cuenta de que te has perdido en tus pensamientos por un momento. Sonríes doblemente avergonzada—"D-Disculpa Shizune, pero acabo de recordar que quede con Shino y Kiba"

-"¿Entonces no pasaras?"—Pregunta la asistente de la Hokage apuntando el cuarto de Naruto, tú niegas despacio. Naruto ya tiene toda la compañía que necesita.

-"Shizune…y-yo me preguntaba si podría hacerme un favor"

-"Claro ¿De qué se trata?

Sonríes, haces una ligera reverencia y extiendes la bolsa de papel hacia ella.

-"¿Qué es?"—Pregunta, tomando la bolsa entre sus manos—"¿Ramen?"—Cuestiona aspirando el aroma que desprende el bol de comida.

-"Se que está prohibido traer comida al hospital pero…"

-"Entiendo, además la comida de aquí no es que sea muy buena"—Shizune suelta una risilla que no puedes evitar imitar.—"Naruto te lo agradecerá, ya verás"—tus mejillas se encienden de nuevo en un curioso color rosa—"¿Lo has hecho tu?—Asientes en silencio y Shizune te sonríe con ternura.—"Yo se lo entrego, no te preocupes"

-"Muchas gracias"—Haces una ligera reverencia y comienzas a dirigirte a la puerta.

Shizune te mira irte, pequeña Hyuuga, con una sonrisa casi maternal mientras se pregunta cómo es que Naruto no se ha dado cuenta de algo que es tan evidente, pero es que ella no sabe ¿Verdad? Shizune no es consciente de lo que paso en aquel momento cuando sentiste que estabas por perderlo, aún cuando en realidad nunca te perteneció, ella no sabe que le confesaste a Naruto, en un arrebato egoísta, aquello que callabas por timidez, por vergüenza, por quien sabe que.

Mientras, afuera, es verano y el sol reluce en todo su esplendor. Miras al cielo y suspiras sin desdibujar en ningún momento aquella sonrisa, es un buen día, te dices, y continúas tu camino. No le has mentido a Shizune, quizás adelantaste un poco la hora de reunión con tu equipo pero ciertamente es algo que se había concordado y es que aún tienes que mejorar, todavía te falta mucho para poder caminar a su lado. No, no es así. La verdad, es que aún te falta mucho para llegar a ser la Hinata que de verdad quieres ser.

Adentro, Sakura tuerce los labios y se cruza los brazos mientras Shizune ríe al observar como Naruto devora el ramen de miso que con tanto cariño has preparado, Hinata. La bella aprendiz de Lady Tsunade regaña al rubio Uzumaki por su carencia de modales frente a dos bellas damas y él solo parpadea confundido con un poco de pasta asomándose entre sus labios cosa que molesta aun más a la joven Haruno y divierte otro tanto a la ahijada de la Gondaime.

Así son ellos, por supuesto.

Lo que tú no sabes, Hinata, es que mientras tu caminas hacía la mansión Hyuuga aquel rubio muchacho habla de ti sin prestarse demasiada atención así mismo, argumentando que no solo eres linda sino también amable, que serás una gran esposa algún día o que no solo eres una gran Kunouchi sino también la mejor cocinera de toda Konoha, cosas que hacen sonrojar a Sakura y Shizune por igual. Porque entre bocado y bocado él piensa en ti, quizás sea cierto que al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estomago Hinata, por que Naruto se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas al percatarse de algo en particular.

-"¿Estás bien?"—Pregunta Sakura y Naruto asiente llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, mientras mira con extraña intensidad el bol anaranjado prácticamente vacío.

-"Si"—Responde él con una sonrisa—"Solo pensé que era una lástima que Hinata no se hubiera podido quedar"

.

.

.


	2. II

**Tus ojos lo dicen todo, Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y la historia original de **Naruto** pertenecen a **Misashi Kishimoto** y a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio

**Summary:** Tus ojos lo dicen todo, Hinata, al transmitir esa devoción por la que eres capaz, incluso, de tragarte palabras de amor

**Notas del autor:**Lamento mucho el retraso, las musas estaban de huelga y por cosa de…cosa no había podido sentarme a escribir como Dios manda. Pero aquí estamos, ojala la espera haya valido la pena.

**¡Ojo! Advertencia:** Si el anterior capitulo fue azúcar y miel sobre hojuelas, este es una inyección directa de todo lo más cursi al organismo ¿Creen que un Panda al estilo anime es cursi? Ahora imaginen al panda con sombrerito, tomando el té con su amigo Nyan-cat mientras unicornios rosas cantan "chiquitita" de ABBA…si, señores y señoras, este capítulo es el segundo de una larga lista de capítulos llenos de azúcar, flores y muchos colores ¿Dónde está la sustancia X cuando se le necesita?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**II**

_Sobre__ amores tengo otra superstición: Imagino que la mayor desgracia que a un hombre le puede suceder es que una mujer le diga que le ama._

**Mariano José de Larra**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

¿Estás bien, Naruto? Es extraño, te digo ¡insólito, rubio jovenzuelo! el verte ahí, sentando en esa silla en el puesto del Ichiraku observando con extraña concentración el ramen en lugar de comerlo, suspirando tras cada pesado pestañeo ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te duele el estomago? ¿Acaso el Uchiha te ha lanzado el más poderoso de sus genjutsus? Teuchi te observa preocupado, lanzando miradas angustiadas a su hija que sólo se encoge de hombros al verte ahí mudo, prácticamente jugueteando con la comida y haciendo pucheros que en su mayoría toman tintes demasiados dramáticos que llegan a ser cómicos.

¿Qué es eso, tan grave, que ha logrado quitar ese insaciable apetito que tienes? Debe ser algo verdaderamente horrible, porque lograr preocupar al héroe de Konoha ¡Y aún más importante, hacer que deje enfriar su preciado ramen de miso es catastrófico!

Ayame te mira más de cerca, entrecerrando los ojos y luego dibuja una perfecta "O" con los labios— ¿Problemas del corazón, Naruto?—Te pregunta y no puedes evitar alzar el rostro tan rápido que por un momento pareció que la cabeza te saldría disparada del cuello, la joven castaña se ríe, seguida de su padre mientras niegas una y otra vez con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa.

— Claro que no ¡De veras!—Dices, tantas veces que eres poco convincente. Ayame alza una ceja y su padre hace un gesto paternal para minimizar el asunto.

— No te pongas así, Naruto, eres aún muy joven y estas en edad de querer estar con un bella dama y…bueno…ya sabes—Dice el hombre, con extraños gestos de manos y las mejillas incómodamente sonrosadas. Ayame suelta un chillido y golpea a su progenitor en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera, un espectáculo de lo más extraño, aunque no menos divertido que ha logrado sacarte una sonrisilla.

— ¡Soy tu padre!—Lloriquea el cocinero.

— ¡No dejaré que perviertas al pequeño Naruto! —Replica la castaña

— ¿Pequeño?—Teuchi dibuja una mueca extraña— Tiene dieciocho, ha sobrevivido a una guerra ¿Qué digo "sobrevivido"? ¡Ha salvado a todo el mundo como lo conocemos! ¡Ya es un hombre!...

Ayame frunce el ceño, observa a su padre con los brazos en jarra y luego, de forma casi repentina se inclina sobre el mostrador y te mira directamente a los ojos como esperando ver algo en particular ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te observaron con tal intensidad? … ¡Así! Ayer. Y tragando saliva te cuestionas si todas las mujeres del mundo tienen esa misma capacidad de hacer temblar a un hombre…por que de ser así ya te imaginas de ermitaño en alguna montaña recóndita del mundo. Vaya cobardes que te estas convirtiendo.

— Lo sabes ¿Verdad?—Pregunta Ayame y tú parpadeas confundido, ella te sonríe maternal.

—Lose— Respondes de pronto, sorprendiéndote a ti mismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?—Pregunta ahora Teuchi, inclinándose hacia ti mientras Ayame da la bienvenida a un nuevo cliente. Y solo puedes encogerte de hombros y negar, porque la verdad no estás seguro de que quería decirte Ayame. La joven vuelve su mirada hacia ustedes y ambos sonríen ampliamente, ella les mira extrañada pero regresa su atención hacia el recién llegado—Muy inteligente, Naruto…No hay que dejarles saber que dudas…las mujeres huelen el miedo—Agrega el cocinero de forma dramática. Tú ríes y Ayame regaña de nuevo a su padre.

Retomas el Ramen donde lo dejaste, ya no está caliente, apenas y puedes sentir un poco de calidez en tu boca mientras devoras los fideos pero está bien, sigue siendo delicioso y tu aún estas hambriento ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que has recuperado el apetito ¡Gracias al Dios del ramen! Konoha podrá dormir tranquila esta noche. Pides otro plato, al cual esta vez le prestas más atención, no tardarás mucho en terminarlo y pedir otro más. Y así sucesivamente hasta que tú estomago este tan hinchado que tengas que rodar colina abajo hasta llegar a tu departamento.

— Joder, Naruto ¿Es que no te cansas de comer Ramen? Hay un puesto de Dango más adelante y…

— ¡Calla muchacho, no estés dando ideas o me dejarás en la ruina!

Sorbes los fideos que cuelgan de tu boca y diriges tu atención hacía las dos personas que acaban de entrar al local, uno de ellos con una enorme sonrisa y el otro tan silencioso como siempre, de pronto sientes como la comida ha decidido hacer una inoportuna parada a mitad de tu garganta causándote una momentánea perdida de oxigeno. Toses de forma violenta intentado recuperar el aire, Ayame te da un vaso de agua de forma rápida el cual tomas sin perder tiempo y bebes con la desesperación justa que requiere el casi haber muerto por fideos kamikaze.

— ¿Pero qué diablos…?

— No es bueno comer demasiado rápido, hay que tomarse su tiempo para masticar la comida, Naruto…

— Shino tiene razón, no es como si alguien te fuera a quitar el Ramen—Bufa Kiba, sentándose en el taburete a tu derecha.

— Ajá, claro…—Farfullas mirando a ambos chicos de reojo ¿Por qué te tenías que encontrar justamente con ellos? Pero, ya-no-tan-pequeño Naruto ¿Cuál es el problema con que el equipo ocho haya decidió tomar el almuerzo en el Icharaku? Todos son libres de comer donde más le apetezcan.

— Hinata está tardando—Advierte Kiba con el ceño fruncido, Shino asiente con apenas un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y tú te encojes en tu asiento, intentando comer lo más deprisa que puedes lo que has decidido será tu ultimo plato de Ramen. Frente a ti, Ayame te mira curiosa y con la perspicacia con la que solo una mujer puede ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿A qué se debe el color rojo de tus orejas o el repentino palpitar de tu corazón? ¡Mira! Incluso tus manos han comenzado a transpirar ¡Come rápido Naruto! ¡Come más rápido! Que lo que sea que te está buscando está a nada de alcanzarte ¿Es eso a lo que temes? ¿O es eso lo que ansias? ¿Desde cuando eres tan complicado rubio jovenzuelo?

— ¡Hey, Naruto!—Exclama Kiba agitando su mano frente a tu cara causando que te sobresaltes. Un poco del Ramen se vacía sobre tu ropa y te levantas rápidamente de tu asiento en un vano intento por evitar la mancha que ya se ha extendido sobre tu camiseta.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Preguntas un tanto molesto y mirando ceñudo cual niño berrinchudo al castaño que se cruza de brazos.

— Eso es lo que yo te pregunto—Replica Kiba—Te hemos estado hablando desde hace rato y no nos prestabas atención.

— Pareces nervioso ¿Ocurre algo?—Pregunta ahora Shino ajustando sus lentes y puedes sentir el peso de su mirada a través de los lentes oscuros. Bufas y desvías la mirada malhumorado.

— No estoy nervioso—Murmuras cerrando los ojos en un gesto zorruno mientras intentas quitar algo de la mancha de Ramen con una servilleta que te ha prestado Ayame. Ambos miembros del equipo ocho te miran curiosos, Aburame asiente y vuelve su atención al Ramen recién hecho que Teuchi ha puesto frente a él, Kiba, sin embargo te mira con insistencia y luego sonríe ampliamente con una chispa granuja en su mirada castaña.

— ¿Te ponemos nervioso, Naruto?—Pregunta, ampliando la sonrisa y mostrando la blanca dentadura, y sientes como una vena sobresale de tu frente. Inuzuka y su irritante curiosidad.

—Ya te dije que no, idiota.

— ¿A quién diablos le dices "Idiota"? ¡El único que mira al infinito con cara de idiota eres tú! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Repite eso, im..!

— A pesar de la forma en la que se ha expresado, Kiba tiene razón, Naruto—Interviene Shino ajustando de nuevo sus lentes aunque esta vez sin mirarte a la cara—Es extraño que te pierdas en tus pensamientos de esa forma…

— Están exagerando

— Tonterías… tu estas nervioso, nosotros te ponemos nerviosos…. O al menos uno de nosotros—Dice Kiba sonriendo de lado de forma bastante irritante.

Tu puño, Naruto, en la cara de Inuzuka Kiba no se vería tan mal, o eso crees ¿No? Oh, pero que violento ¿Dónde quedo esa invaluable amistad?

— Idiota…—Murmuras y pagas lo consumido al viejo Teuchi.

— ¡Hey! No nos has contestado ¿Vas a venir?

— ¿He?

— Diablos Naruto, realmente andas perdido—Kiba bufa y el ceño entre sus cejas se profundiza—Shino, Hinata y yo vamos a entrenar después de comer, todos nosotros tenemos nuevas técnicas y queremos practicar un poco ¿Quiere venir? Escuche de Sakura que no has tenido misiones últimamente.

— ¿Qué? Y-yo…no, no, ya quede con Sakura-Chan y los demás para entrenar.

— No recuerdo que Sakura mencionará algo sobre eso—Dice Shino suspicaz.

— Probablemente lo ha olvidado, ha estado ocupada con el estúpido de Sasuke, aún no se ha recuperado de sus heridas y esas cosas…

— …

— ¡De veras!

— Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Naruto ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

— Ya dije que no ocurre nada, solo tengo prisa ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué diab..?—Los ojos de un Inuzuka son fieros, de un extraño color marrón más parecido al rojo. Pero la verdad es que tú nunca lo había notado ¿No es así, Naruto? Hay muchas cosas que de las que no te has dado cuenta pero está bien, eres joven y estas madurando, quizás sea un proceso lento, quizás el miedo y la inseguridad te invadan en muchas etapas del camino pero tú, pequeño héroe no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo sabes ¿No?

— ¿He?

— Que no estás solo así que no tienes por qué guardarte las cosas, si algo te preocupa solo dilo…— Kiba te observa con gran determinación y no puedes evitar sonreír agradecido, el castaño será molesto en muchas ocasiones pero sabes que es alguien en quien puedes confiar. Ya no estás solo, nunca más lo estarás.

— Lo sé—Aseguras con una de tus típicas sonrisas y Kiba afloja el agarre sobre tu brazo.

Shino sonríe debajo de su gabardina y ajusta sus lentes por tercera vez.

—Te estábamos esperando, Hinata.

Ahora el equipo ocho está completo y mientras Kiba reprende a la joven Hyuga por su tardanza una corriente eléctrica sube y baja por toda tu columna. ¿Acaso comiste demasiado Ramen y por eso tu estomago se siente como si estuviera, de pronto, demasiado pesado? Eso quizás explicaría también el repentino frio que ha atacado tus manos y pies ¿Ves? No es bueno comer demasiado rápido.

— N-naruto-Kun… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Oh, sí, aún no saludas a la Kunouchi y de hecho tampoco le has agradecido por el Ramen que cocinó especialmente para ti cuando aún estabas en el hospital y creo que tampoco has hablado con ella sobre…

— ¡Hey, Hinata!—Sonríes de forma amplia, enderezando la espalda y sacando el pecho. Ella te observa ligeramente preocupada, con sus delgadas cejas dibujando una ligera línea entre ellas y tú de pronto te sientes cayendo en el vacío o quizás como suspendido o quizás aplastado totalmente por la gravedad o por aquella frase que golpea tu mente cada que vez a la misma jovencita de ojos perla ¿Quién sabe? Pero algo ocurre, _eso_ ocurre, como en este mismo instante o como ayer cuando te encontraste con ella por casualidad después de tu entrenamiento diario donde ella te ofreció almorzar junto al equipo ocho y tú entre balbuceos agradeciste torpemente y declinaste con igual o más torpeza.

A veces no puedes evitar pensar que Hinata no sabe cómo hablar adecuadamente ya que enreda palabras y juega con las frases pero quizás seas tú, Naruto, quien necesite limpiarse mejor las orejas porque para todos es evidente lo que Hinata quiere decirte, aunque tu pareces seguir sin entender sus palabras pero eso no es del todo raro, tu pequeño Naruto no eres precisamente bueno con los discursos demasiado elaborados ¿No? por eso prefieres las acciones ¿Qué te dicen las acciones Hinata, Naruto? ¿Qué es lo que te dicen y te han dejado sin palabras? Sabes hablar ¿No? Tú y yo sabemos que cuentas con la capacidad innata del habla y tú mismo te repites una y otra vez de que sólo hace unos minutos eras capaz de hablar perfectamente bien pero ahora no eres capaz de formar ni una sola palabra.

Hinata sigue hablando, respondiente dulcemente a las quejas de Kiba con sus mejillas deliciosamente rosadas, y tú la observas fijamente, curioso, pensando que tal vez encontrarás la respuesta en los ojos de ella, o en la textura de su pelo, o en la forma nerviosa en como juega con sus dedos al sentir tu mirada sobre ella. Piensas, que si la observas un buen rato lo sabrás…. ¿Saber que, Naruto?

Y ella vuelve su mirada hacia ti una vez más ¿Qué te dicen sus ojos, Naruto? Una sensación de calor y agrado comienza a extenderse por tu pecho. No sabes explicarlo, no te culpo, pero si pudieras describirlo dirías que es algo así como si alguien te hubiera calentado la sangre. Un calorcillo que comienza en el corazón y se extiende por tus brazos, por el abdomen, hasta los dedos de tus pies. Una sensación de calor que te hace sentir mareado, contento, incomodo, completo.

— Naruto-Kun ¿De verdad estas bien?—Vuelve a preguntar ella levantando su mano en un ademán de querer tocarte y el mundo de pronto te explota en la cara. Tiemblas. Ves la preocupación bailando en su perlada mirada y el calor que danzaba por tu cuerpo surge en una carcajada, los presentes te observan extrañados mientras tú pones brazos en jarra y sonríes transmitiendo la seguridad y la energía de siempre.

— Estoy bien, Hinata—Aseguras golpeando ligeramente tu pecho con tu puño, ella sonríe con ternura y sientes como tus orejas se comienzan a poner sospechosamente calientes en el momento exacto que tu mirada hace contacto con la de ella. Al fondo de la escena escuchas una risilla de parte de Kiba ¿Qué habíamos dicho sobre tu puño en su cara? Hinata desvía la mirada hacia su compañero de equipo y aprovechas la oportunidad despidiéndote con excesiva urgencia.

No estas huyendo, o al menos eso te repites en lo que dura aquella improvisada y cómica carrera que terminas al llegar al acostumbrado campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo siete. Te detienes justo en medio del prado con la mirada al suelo y respirando de forma agitada, tus mejillas se tiñen cada vez más de rojo carmín y casi podríamos asegurar tu cabeza ha comenzado a echar humo. Si no te tranquilizas terminarás por sufrir un paro cardiaco ¿Pero qué te tiene tan agitado, joven Uzumaki? Mira, tu labio tiembla, Oh… tus extremidades han comenzado a temblar también y de pronto, por ninguna razón aparente, un grito se escapa de tu boca, el cual poco a poco se va convirtiendo en una risa nerviosa. Tan… descompuesto estas que no te has dado cuenta que a unos metros de donde te encuentras Kakashi permanece sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, observando todo con curiosidad y extrañeza. Su Icha-Icha-Paradaise queda momentáneamente olvidado, tú, pequeño Naruto, eres ahora mismo un drama más interesante.

Respiras hondo un par de veces y te dejas caer sobre el pasto; con la mirada hacia el cielo y piernas y brazos completamente extendidos. Te sientes extraño _¿Qué ocurre?_ Es exactamente lo que te preguntas una y otra vez. Fue un error…un gran error, la forma en la que sus miradas se cruzaron y lo que aquella perlada mirada te hiso recordar fue un error. Suspiras, con los antebrazos sobre tu rostro, cubriendo tus ojos mientras imágenes bombardeaban tu mente de la misa forma que ocurría cada que te encontrabas con ella, con Hinata Hyuga. ¿Desde cuándo huías de tus problemas? ¡¿Cómo diablos era Hinata un problema?! ¡El único problema aquí eras tú! Tú y el torbellino de emociones y pensamientos que eras en este momento ¡Diablos! Lose, querido niño, hacer frente a Orochimaru, a Madara y Sasuke había sido más fácil que enfrentar a la aplastante presencia que se había convertido Hinata. No es como si antes la ignorarás, no, aun cuando ella siempre ha sido de carácter tranquilo, nada escandaloso como tú mismo, siempre la notabas, sabías exactamente cuando ella estaba presente o no, sin embargo, ahora parecía una constante abrumadora en tu día a día… la encontrabas en tu camino más veces de lo que hubieras notado antes, te preguntabas por ella más de lo parecía necesario, quizás Konoha se estaba reduciendo en tamaño por que no lograbas entender como tus pasos terminaban siempre por guiarte a los lugares que la Hyuga solía frecuentar con su equipo.

Sakura tenía razón.

¡No! ¿Por qué Hinata…? ¿Desde cuándo ella…? ¿Cómo es que su presencia te desequilibraba de tal forma…?

_Porque te amo, Naruto-Kun._

Estas jodido…

.

.

.


End file.
